The desire to have hair retain a particular shape is widely held. The two methodologies of accomplishing this are permanent chemical alteration of the hair or temporary alteration. A temporary alteration is one which can be removed by water or by shampooing. This has generally been accomplished by means of the application of a composition to dampened hair after shampooing and/or conditioning and prior to drying and/or styling. The materials used to provide setting benefits have generally been resins or gums and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions, or sprays. However, many people desire some improvement in style retention and hair volume/fullness without the necessity of a separate step. Further, some people desire a high level of style retention such as that provided by a separate composition without the negative impact that these materials generally have on dry hair properties, particularly ease of combing and hair feel.
Silicones in various hair care compositions have been disclosed in a large number of different publications, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,500, Drakoff, issued June 22, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,837, Pader, issued Dec. 21, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,799, Good, issued July 27, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,619, Boskamp, issued Aug. 14, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,784, Bogartus, issued May 7, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,090, Bolich, issued June 7, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,586, DeMarco et al., issued July 16, 1985. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,968, Bolich, Jr. et al., issued May 30, 1989, discloses aqueous-based hair mousse compositions which comprise silicone gums.
Hair care compositions containing hair styling polymers such as an octylacrylamide/acrylate/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer have also been disclosed. Canadian Patent No. 1,222,461, Varco, issued June 2, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,836, Mandrange et al., issued Aug. 9, 1983, disclose hair spray compositions comprising such copolymers solubilized in alcohol. Delivery of the copolymer to hair in this form (i.e., solubilized) provides style hold benefits but leaves the hair feeling stiff and sticky. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,363, Bolich, Jr., issued Aug. 16, 1988, discloses aerosol aqueous-based hair mousse compositions which comprise a silicone elastomer and, optionally, a hair setting polymer which may be the above-named copolymer. The polymer is again solubilized in the composition.
It has now been discovered that hair care compositions comprising certain silicone gums having dispersed therein a particulate, which is not solubilized in the composition, provide increased hair volume benefits and style retention. The compositions may be in any of the conventional forms, including but not limited to shampoos, conditioners, hairsprays, tonics, lotions, gels, and mousses. The compositions provide these benefits to the hair without negatively affecting dry hair properties such as ease of combing.
This is surprising since other silicone materials which have been typically used in hair care compositions as conditioners have decreased perceived hair volume and hurt style retention, and the resins and gums used frequently for style retention have generally hurt dry hair properties such as combing. Furthermore, the hair styling polymers like an octylacrylamide/acrylate/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer, as traditionally used in hair styling compositions (i.e. solubilized therein), leave hair feeling stiff and sticky.
It is an object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide a look of increased hair volume.
It is also an object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide good style retention.
It is a further object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide good conditioning.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of temporarily styling and conditioning hair.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of treating hair for improved style retention.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.